Adrenaline Junkie
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: One midnight in a majestic castle called Hogwarts, there was an irate Head Boy and a cheeky rebel...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I can't possibly own it. I'm American. Jeez.**

**Okay, here you go a oneshot before I go on vacation, just in case I can't get more of RTD up. For RTD fans, lots of D/G interaction in the next three chapters. More than ever before. No smut, though, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Now this oneshot takes place during DH in Hogwarts. Yes, Draco and Ginny have a past. Yes, now they've broken up. Yes, it's a bit humorous.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She skipped through the deserted corridors on the fourth floor, humming softly to herself, posters in one hand and a stapler in the other.<p>

The dark, raven-haired girl stopped in front of a blank stone wall and cocked her head to one side, studying it for a few minutes. She then shrugged and proceeded to staple it to the wall, making a loud racket but not really caring.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy turned around, rolling his eyes and the loud noise that came from the other side of the darkened corridor. These rebels really were <em>that <em>stupid, weren't they?

He snaked a hand around the bend and made contact with fabric. Aha. He yanked only to be faced with-

A small girl.

Her hair was pure black, almost blue. And her skin was a soft mocha. He glared down at her, to see that her eyes were trained solely on the floor.

"Look at me," he growled. His temper was beyond all reasoning. He was Head Boy, and all these rebellions made it more work than luxury.

She did look up, smirking. He was a bit taken aback. None of the rebels he'd caught and punished so far had been smirking; in fact, they'd all been cowering and pleading. And now he got mad. No one smirked at Draco freaking Malfoy when they's been caught doing something they could be imprisoned or even tortured for.

And _certainly _not a first-year. And it was a Ravenclaw, it seemed, from a glance at the robes. Gryffindor, understandble. But _Ravenclaw_? They were usually more sensible than that.

He grabbed a handful of the girl's long silky hair and pulled. "What the _hell _are you doing out of bed, firstie?"

She looked straight at him, a smirk still plastered across her face. "Why, Malfoy, I had no idea you had to resort to pulling people's hair to get them to look at your ugly face now."

His breath came out in quick, shallow whooshes. Only one girl had ever had the courage or motivation to talk to him like that. But it couldn't be...

He looked at her eyes, internally fearful of what he might find. His suspicion were confirmed. The cheeky Ravenclaw was looking up at him with the biggest, hazelest, doe eyes he'd ever seen.

Oh, no.

"Ginevra."

She grinned up cheekily at him. "Draco."

"What are you doing? You don't know how much trouble you could get in-" He hissed.

"Oh, I know. But it's all worth it." She replied matter-of-factly, gesturing to the Dumbledore's Army poster behind her.

"You _idiot_. Do you even know what happened to some of the other kids?" His words were tripping over themselves. If anyone was to see her...

"I know. I'm the one who sent them."

His glancing around came to a standstill as he slowly looked at his ex, his eyes flashing.

"You _what?_"

"Honestly, Draco. What do you think I do at night, braid my hair?"

"I'd go along the lines of actually _sleeping_."

"It's war. Even I'm not that stupid. I started the DA again to make a difference, help anyway I possibly can."

"You'll get tortured." He pleaded desperately.

"Been there, done that." She rolled her eyes. He couldn't believe how blase she was being about this all.

Oh, great. There was no getting her out of this. Or was there? He ran a hand down her arm, and was pleased to feel her shiver.

"Stop it, Malfoy." Suddenly she was the one speaking sharply.

He pretended her calling him 'Malfoy' didn't affect him at all, and purred, "But I thought you liked it."

"Yeah, three years ago, when I was a complete fool."

He glared at her to cover up the hurt. A complete fool. Is that what she thought? The one girl it'd actually hurt to hurt, and she'd gotten over him easily. He still looked across the Great Hall, to look at her change over the years, and though she never looked back, he'd believed she still felt something but disguised it in her hate. He'd never thought...

"Well, Malfoy, if you'll kindly let me go, I've got a revolution to work on."

He stared at her arch eyebrow and twinkling eyes for a minute before he made up his mind. Waving his wand, he nonverbally removed the Glamour, revealing his gorgeous, tall, redheaded, and pissed-off ex-girlfriend.

She opened her mouth to speak when he brought his mouth down crashing onto hers. She stood frozen, as if in shock, until she gasped. He, of course, took advantage of the oppurtunity. She _still _tasted like apples.

And she was responding to the kiss. Quite eagerly, he noticed with satisfaction, as her hand twisted in his hair.

He smirked and broke away, leaving a very angry and very flustered Ginny Weasley in his wake. He strode away, tossing back a grin at the ferocious lioness for good measure.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, once again on patrol, Draco Malfoy turned a corner on the sixth floor to spy a figure dressed all in black spraying graffiti on the walls.<p>

"Stupid adrenaline junkie," he muttered, but he couldn't stop the sneaky smile from spreading across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxHaha. That's so cute. I just love the title. Anyways, review please.<strong>

**If I get 10 reviews from 10 different people, I'll happily make this part of a chaptered fic, okay? **

**So, please review.**

**Also, I'm going on vacation for a month and hopefully that will give you all time to REVIEW for all my stories, so thank you!**

**I love you all, especially Grace, Nutmeg44, and Almond of the Stars.**

**Alstar, you rock! You're the best beta anyone could have- very supportive and upbeat. Although you didn't beta this one, I'm sure you'll do a great job on the Golden Reign and RTD. Love you.**

**REVIEW!**

**Miss you all already,**

**Toria**


	2. Notice

Alright, so we've reached 10 reviews.

Thank you all! They're very encouraging!

Anyways, yes, I'll start updating soon. I'm back.

The story will be called (for now) Kind of Like Shakespeare. Title may change.

Although Ad. Junkie was quite humorous and lighthearted, this story will have a darker and more angsty tone. It'll be long and take place during DH. It'll begin before AJ, which will be included. Many chapters will be like AJ, but the story will have a darker Draco than I usually do and a more serious, angry Ginny.

Harry, of course, will be the other main character besides the two, and I think I'll do all three's POVs.

It will extend after DH, just so you know...

Anyways, thanks! Review if you have any ideas or questions! I might just answer questions about the plot...

All my love,

Toria


End file.
